


Who Run the World? (Girls!)

by dolce_piccante



Series: Relief Next To Me [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Craigslist, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girl Direction, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lots of cunt and pussy mentions, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Piercings, Rimming, Showers, Silly fruit references, Smut, Snogging, Tattoos, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolce_piccante/pseuds/dolce_piccante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A femslash take on the beginning of Relief Next To Me, complete with girl!Direction, lots of tongue action, and lots of hints to the original work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a work of complete fiction. Never happened, not real, no offense is intended, no profit is being made. This work absolutely does not reflect upon the real life people mentioned in this fictional story. The story, and its characters, belong to me. Please do not repost anywhere and do not print/distribute. Please do not translate my story, as I am not authorizing translations at this time. This is all meant to be silly fun.
> 
> Here is a Valentine's (or….Gal-entines?) Day gift for you all! 1D femslash based in the Relief Next To Me world, prompted by [this](http://ferninism.tumblr.com/post/138862255703/concept-rntm-but-with-everyone-as-girls) post. Surprise! Writers see lots of things online ;)
> 
> You don’t have to read all of Relief Next To Me to read this, but people who have read RNTM will probably recognize the familiar bits. I also placed a few tracks in the story, but those are also not required and are actually pretty loose to the plot compared to other stories I’ve written.
> 
> The title is inspired, of course, by Beyonce's Run The World (Girls).
> 
> Thank you as always to the jammin’ [Jess](http://whitechimes.tumblr.com) for being a speedy beta and always encouraging me! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Are you clean? Open-minded? Enjoy getting eaten out?

You're in luck! I'm a single, clean, twenty-five year old woman looking to strengthen my pussy eating skills. 

Please email your first name, age, general location, and a photo of your downtown with a Post-It covering your bits. On the Post-It, draw me a flower using your favourite colour crayon/marker/pencil/etc. No faces in the photo, as I don't care what you look like, and could you imagine if your nude photo leaked? What if you're a celebrity one day? Please mention Craigslist in your subject line. 

If chosen, please be prepared to provide your ID and two most recent medical screenings to prove you are indeed clean. That is an absolute necessity. If you arrive without documentation, I will send you on your way. 

Sounds crazy, right? But, hey, you're getting free head out of it.

No romance. No kissing. No sleepover. Just an orgasm.

Best of luck!  
-L

 

“Tell me again why you’re doing this?”

Louis shut her Macbook and smiled while shaking her head. “You’re going to think I’m crazy.”

“We’ve blown past that,” Liam said, refilling Louis's mug. “Excellent eggs, by the way.”

“Cheers.” Louis shoveled a forkful of eggs into her mouth. She tapped the screen of her iPad and opened her email app. “It’s nothing. I just feel like getting the old tongue back into shape.”

“Back into shape,” Liam repeated with a brow arch.

“Yeah. It’s been a while since I’ve been serious with a girl. Who knows when that’ll happen next?” She ran her hand back through her choppy pixie cut, short on the sides but longer on top. “I can respect when someone knows what they’re doing, so it makes sense that I’d show any potential bedmate the same respect. It’s like going to the gym for sex or something.”

Liam sat in her seat and adjusted herself in her magenta sports bra, her breasts jiggling beneath her workout tank. “Why don’t you just go out to a bar and pick someone up?”

“Eh. That involves flirting and dating and remembering birthdays and all that.” Louis took a sip of steaming hot coffee. “I don’t have time, to be honest. I’d rather just fool around and be done with it. Minimal talking. Minimal feelings.”

Zayn, Liam’s girlfriend, shuffled into the kitchen, her long black hair piled on her head in a messy bun. She bent over and pressed her lips to Liam’s neck, nuzzling behind her ear. Zayn’s hazel eyes crinkled towards Louis as Louis stretched and propped her feet on Liam’s chair.

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with Natasha, would it, Lou?”

“Ooh,” Liam cooed, widening her eyes. She made a Mr. Burns-like motion with her fingers, her short nails painted sheer purple. “I love Natasha goss. So juicy. Do tell!”

Natasha was Louis and Zayn’s colleague at Simone, a high-end, boutique advertising agency. They had worked hand in hand on many successful, lucrative projects and grown incredibly close, but Natasha had been transferred to the Chicago office the day after New Year’s, which Louis had not quite gotten over yet. A boozy company Christmas party chat, complete with drunken revelations, left Louis wondering if she should request a transfer to Chicago, as well.

“It has nothing to do with Natasha,” Louis insisted over them, lifting her last forkful of eggs. “You both are so ridiculous.”

“C’mon, Lou, spill,” Liam said, pinching the ball of Louis's bare foot.

“Oi! Hey!” Louis cackled and lifted her leg, then bent her knees and hugged them with both arms. Her navy sweats rode up on her ankles, her white tank strap slouching down her tanned shoulder. “Natty and I just had a chat, that’s all.” 

“A chat that inspired you to suck some clit?”

Louis smiled sweetly. “It’s just a Craigslist post. Has nothing to do with Natty.”

Zayn’s eyes widened as she stared at the iPad screen. “Jesus, is that a Post-It?”

“I asked them to email with a Post-It to make sure it wasn’t just a porn picture.”

“How do you know they’re not a murderer? And how will they know you are not a murderer?”

Liam took Louis's laptop and typed the password in ( **Y!R!tampsSO!fucking!PRICY£** ). “She posted a very clear ad, with very clear instructions about how she’ll be selecting vagina-dates.”

“Was that, like, vagina candidates?” Zayn asked.

“Mmhmm.”

Zayn straddled Liam. “Mmm, I love you, Li.” They brushed their noses together. “I’d vote for your vagina any day.”

“Thank you, love,” Liam murmured, her warm brown eyes twinkling as Zayn played with her curly brown hair. “Oh, look.” Liam tapped the trackpad of Louis’s laptop and zoomed in on a photo. “She’s got her clit pierced.”

Louis stood and took their empty plates. Her iPad pinged as email after email came in. “Jesus Christ. I just posted the ad. Were these people just sitting at their computer hoping for a post offering to eat them out?”

“Oh cool.” Zayn leaned closer to the laptop and knocked Liam’s hand away to scroll. “I love their tattoo work.”

“Yeah, she’s hot,” Liam said, then tilted her head. “Like, from the inch of her thighs we can see.”

Louis leaned between them and read over the email. “Nope. Not working. Comic Sans in her email signature. Not meant to be.” She wiped the table with a sponge. “I’m gonna go to yoga, then stop for some groceries. Do you two need anything?”

. . .

After yoga, spending too much money on fruit and cheese, and a long shower, Louis sprawled on her bed with her iPad. It wasn’t that the potential candidates weren’t attractive or friendly, but some clearly did not read the ad. This was not a dating website. This was not an ad asking for a penpal. This was an ad asking for a hookup. She couldn’t tolerate people not following basic rules, or exhibiting subpar sketching skills and font selection. 

She was about to hang it up for the night when an email came through titled: **Hi! I'm Harry. I read Craigslist sometimes...Usually when I take a break from admiring my wet, tasty clit :)**

Louis clicked on the email, scanning over the quick blurb and the small photo. Harry’s photo went above and beyond most of the other applicants, showing from her collarbones down to her inner thighs, and every bit of toned, milky skin in between. 

Louis's hand clenched in her duvet. Harry’s tits were large enough to be a bit more than a handful, with dark, soft, slightly large nipples that puffed out from her pale skin. Her right nipple was pierced by a delicate silver barbell. She had an array of outlined tattoos, including two large ferns spanning her rounded hips. 

Hot body aside, it was Harry’s Post-It that sealed the deal. Harry’s long legs were spread with a yellow Post-It perched on her vulva. Soft, brown curls pillowed the note, which included a sketch of a small green bush with blue dots. Harry had noted in neat handwriting: “I hope I’m not the only lesbian to make a bush joke! :)”

Louis smirked and hit Reply.

. . .

One day later, Liam was safely tucked in her room with the police on speed dial while Louis waited for Harry to arrive. She had showered and blow dried her hair right before Harry’s scheduled visit. Her quiff was smoothed back and stood tall, accentuating her high cheekbones. She had maybe put on her most flattering pair of dark skinny jeans to go with her long sleeved white crop top, which was actually more like a regular shirt on her small torso, but that was only because she was meeting a new person. Might as well make a good impression.

Three gentle knocks interrupted Louis's pacing from the kitchen table to the fridge. She ran her fingers through her light brown fringe and padded, barefoot, to the door. She pulled the door open.

“Oh.” She blinked and tilted her head back. “You’re tall.”

“I am.” Harry’s natural tone was huskier compared to Louis's more soprano-like voice. She held her hand out, rings glittering on a few of her long fingers. “Hi. I’m Harry.”

Harry was tall and slender, but had curves hidden among her lanky figure. She wore clothing that was, by design, meant to be loose and boho-chic, but clung to her body at certain spots in the most voluptuous way Louis had ever seen. 

A white button down with tiny black dots paired casually with black skinnies that stretched around her long legs, the buttons undone down to where her ample cleavage started. Caramel brown Chelsea boots with a three inch heel completed her chic look. Her hair was well past her shoulders, wavy and dark brown, and was styled half up in a small bun. Thick black glasses framed her bright green eyes. Harry pushed them up the bridge of her narrow nose while still holding her hand out.

Louis grasped her hand. “I’m Louis. Hi. You can call me Lou, if you’d like.”

“Lou.” Harry squeezed Louis's hand for a beat, her full lips pursed in an easy smile. “I like that. S’cute.”

“Thanks. So.” Louis broke their handshake, then held her palm out. “ID? Paperwork?”

“Of course.” Harry swung her backpack around and dug through it. “Here we are.” She handed Louis a stack of papers. “I hope this is sufficient.”

Louis scanned over the papers, then hummed and jutted her head to the right. “Mine’s on the table, if you want to check it out.”

“Cool.” Harry read Louis's paperwork, then said, “Oh. I brought you this, as well.” 

Louis looked up. She accepted a white box with red yarn looped around it. “Uh… Thank you?” She sniffed the box. “Is that...butter?”

“Yeah. It’s a selection of fruit tarts from work. Cherry, blueberry, strawberry. Seeds strained, of course.”

“Ah, yes. Cherry. The official fruit of lesbian sex imagery.”

Harry chuckled as she zipped her bag. “I made a huge batch at work but had extra, so you’re the lucky lady who gets a sample.”

“Oh, nice.” Louis fiddled with the small bow on top, her lower belly tingling. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.”

“You work at a bakery?”

“Uh…” Harry widened her large green eyes, her subtle cateye eyeliner moving as she arched her brows. “Yeah.”

“Right.” Louis placed the box on the kitchen table, then clapped once. “Well, then. Shall we?”

“Sure.”

They started walking, but Louis put her hand on Harry’s shoulder, halting her steps. “Oh and, uh, no murdering, yeah? My flatmate is in her room and she is trying not to snoop, but she will totally call the police on your statuesque arse. You cool with that?”

“No murdering. Promise.” Harry made a cross over her heart. “I promise. My flatmate thinks I’m crazy for doing this, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm.”

They walked into Louis's bedroom. It was small but sunny, featuring crisp white linens and warm hardwood floors. Louis shut the bedroom door and locked it, then made a beeline for the en suite. Harry joined her in the white tile filled room as she turned on the sink. Louis stepped aside to make room for Harry at the counter, Harry taking off her rings and pocketing them.

“Why’d you decide to do it, then? Answer my ad?”

“Erm...” Harry scratched the top of her head, and her bun bobbed with the motion. They both put their hands under the water. “Well, I’m single.”

“Right.” They soaped up their hands, Louis especially scrubbing under her blunt nails. “We established that.” Louis turned off the water and handed Harry a clean hand towel. “Why else?”

Harry patted her hands. “I’m swamped at work, at the moment. Stress, for whatever reason, gets me going sometimes.”

Louis took their towels and tossed them in a laundry basket. “I feel you on that.”

“Plus, I just finished my period and I’m horny as hell.”

“I so feel you that.” Louis nodded to the open door before both walked into the bedroom. “C’mon, then.” She held her arm out to the bed. “Let’s get rid of some of that work stress, hm?”

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, toeing off her boots. “Your ad came at the perfect time for a quick, no-strings-attached hookup.”

“Your words are like music to my ears. You need anything?”

“Nah, I’m cool. Why are you doing this again? You’re, uh, hot.” Louis felt her cheeks heat. Harry’s eyes never wavered, nor did her confidence as she spoke, even though her tone was quiet. The right side of Harry’s smile rose higher than the left. “Like, sporty and really, really hot.” Harry looked from Louis’s bare feet to her blow-dried pompadour. “Love a juicy pear.”

“Thanks,” Louis laughed, running her fingers through the longer back of her hair. Her white crop top rode up on her flat stomach. “I was with a lot of women when I was in uni, but then it sort of died out because I was busy. I moved. Work took over. You know. Boring adult stuff.”

“I hear you.”

“I just feel like getting back into the groove.” 

“But you’re single, right?”

Louis nodded, “I am,” and stress visibly lifted from Harry’s eyes. 

“Okay. Cool.”

“Wanna lie down?”

“Sure.”

Harry laid on her back, scooting higher up the bed. Louis sat cross legged beside Harry’s hips. She placed her hand on Harry’s stomach.

“Right, so, just to review: I’m going to eat you out, get you off, and that’s it. Done. Yeah?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Harry’s lips pursed forward, the deep mauve, matte lipstick making her lips look extra pillowy. “Sounds lovely.”

Louis snorted and thumbed the brushed metal button of Harry’s jeans. “May I?”

“Sure.”

As Louis lowered her zipper, Harry rolled onto her side and slid her hand around the small of Louis's back. Her plush lips brushed Louis’s neck.

“Sorry, uh,” Louis chuckled lightly, angling her face away from Harry’s mouth. “No kissing, yeah? I’m just not comfortable going there. Is that okay?”

“Oh. Right.” Harry laid on her back, an easy grin making her dimples deepen. “Didn’t know if you wanted to warm up or something.”

“Do you need warming up?”

Harry stuck her hand down the front of her pants, placing two fingers against her clit with her underwear as a barrier. Louis followed her touch as she pushed her jeans down. 

“I fingered—ah!” Harry’s hips stuttered backwards, Louis's fingers teasing over her clit. Louis smiled as she rubbed her fingers in a circle, her other hand on the centre of Harry’s chest. “I fingered myself a little in the car because I was nervous. I’m cool.”

Horror warped Louis’s angular face. “And you shook my hand at the door?”

“I used hand sanitizer in my car. And your hand is legitimately down my pants right now, why do you care?”

Louis snorted and eased Harry’s skinnies off, leaving her in a pair of clingy coffee coloured briefs and slouchy black socks. A small strip of cream lace ran along the waistline of her underwear. The material stretched over her mound was already darkened.

[Track: Air - Cherry Blossom Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fmMK0lfv80)

“Aren’t you lovely,” Louis murmured softly. She smoothed her palms up Harry’s inner thighs, spreading her legs wider. She thumbed a line of downy, nearly invisible brown hair running up the underside of Harry’s thigh. “Missed a spot, love.”

Harry rested her hands behind her head and grinned. “Yeah, well, it’s been a while since I had a need to shave. I tried my best.”

Louis bent over and nosed along the line of hair, letting her lips drag up Harry’s inner thigh. “Not complaining. Not at all. And how do you smell of actual cherries? Are you a lesbian unicorn?”

“Probably from work.”

Louis kissed a pale brown birthmark just before the vee of Harry’s thigh. “You good with me diving in?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Cool.” Louis flattened her hand on Harry’s vulva, rubbing up and down for a couple of warming strokes. She pressed her thumb where she estimated her clit to be and Harry shuddered, her legs trembling. “Fuck me.” Louis licked her thumb. “You’re so wet already.”

“Told you. Flicked it in the car.”

Louis sucked kisses down from Harry’s navel, her fingers teasing along the seam of her underwear on her thighs. “You’re a hot little one, aren’t you?”

“Little?” Harry bumped her knee to Louis's shoulder. “You barely reach my shoulders, munchkin.”

They shared a smile and Louis bit her inner thigh, snarling her lip as she pinched. Harry smiled wider and pushed her thigh against Louis's bite, which only made Louis hum and mouth the damp material over her cunt. She peeled the silky material down, revealing the soft bush she had already gotten a preview of in Harry’s photo. Her underwear rolled into skinnier strips of material as Louis eased the fabric down her legs. 

Louis ran her fingers up Harry’s slit, slickness catching under the pads of her fingers, then sucked her fingers into her mouth. She flattened on her stomach and slid her hands up the backs of Harry’s legs, planting soft kisses from inner thigh to inner thigh. Harry let out a high sigh and bent her knees, her long feet flat on the bed. 

Louis nosed the crease of Harry’s thigh, sucking a kiss just on the border of her soft hair. She ran her fingers down from beneath Harry’s navel to the top of her vulva then continued downwards. Her fingertips brushed over Harry’s lips, as full as the lips on her face and slightly open. Harry spread her legs wider, revealing a bright shock of slippery, wet pink skin that contrasted with the soft, dark curls framing her lips.

“I’m loving this,” Louis murmured. 

Harry breathed, “Yeah?”

“I wish I had hair like yours.” Louis brushed her nose lower, her fingers applying a hint of pressure at the crux of Harry’s body. Her fingers sunk in up to her knuckle. “Proper seventies bush with a modern spin.”

Harry shivered, her neck arching to the left. “Oh, fuck, uh…” She swallowed thickly, her hips rolling up to meet the wet flatness of Louis' tongue, the soft bottom of her stomach clenching in time with her grinds. Louis pressed her face between Harry’s legs and rubbed her nose through her hair, licking over her clit. “F-Fuck, yeah.”

“You taste incredible,” Louis said with her mouth brushing Harry’s clit. 

“Thanks, love.” Harry swayed her legs, her arms crossed above her head. “I threw fresh pineapple and cranberries into my smoothie this morning just for you.”

“And you smell so fucking good.”

“Ch-Cheers, thanks.”

“Kind of like cookies, but...” Louis licked for a moment, then licked her own lips, slickness glistening on the bow of her top lip. “What is that?”

Harry searched the ceiling, her mouth falling further open and her eyes rolling back in her head. “Ungh. My s-sweat?”

“Yeah, but, like…” Louis extended her tongue for one slow, lazy lick. She felt Harry’s clit jump under her tongue, which only made her lick again with even more slowness. Harry moaned quietly, her pink opening clenching and glistening each time Louis licked her clit. “You smell like...I can’t remember the scent. The name of it.”

Louis continued to lick, but angled her face to get her nose closer to Harry’s groin. The raw, slightly acidic taste and smell was to be expected, but there was another sort of softness lingering in her skin and hair. Woodsy and spicy and creamy, a stark contrast to the sharp sweetness exploding on her tongue and faint body odor warming her nostrils.

“Sandalwood?” Harry gasped with her hand fisted in the bottom of her blouse.

“Yes!” Louis popped up. “Yeah, that’s it! Sandalwood.”

Harry arched her lower back and snuck her hand up the front of her shirt. “One of my hobbies is making homemade candles and body products.”

“Ah ha. You’re a crafty one, hm?” Louis watched Harry’s stomach heave for a moment, more of her skin revealed the higher her hand crept up her shirt. “Bet you’ve got an Etsy page and everything.”

“You fucking know it.”

Louis tugged the bottom button of her shirt. “May I?”

Harry grinned. “Yeah, sure, of course.”

They unbuttoned Harry’s shirt together but Harry left it on, the thin material flaring away from her upper body. 

“I love [bras](http://www.urbanoutfitters.com/urban/catalog/productdetail.jsp?id=32611618&color=001&category=MORE_IDEAS) like that,” Louis said, crawling higher. “My tits always look weird in strappy things.” She kissed just below the swell of Harry’s breast, her hands sliding up her heaving ribs. “God, look at you.” Pleasure and a hint of pride made Harry’s chest heave faster, her teeth snagging her bottom lip. Louis gently snapped her bra strap. “May I?”

“You may do whatever you want.” Harry stretched her arms up, her smile only growing. “And I think you’d look hot in this. Hot in anything, really.”

Louis cupped Harry’s breasts with both hands, giving a firm squeeze with her fingers digging in on the sides. Harry moaned and arched under her, Louis burying her face between her tits and squeezing again. 

“Christ, you’re stacked.” 

Louis kissed the warm, slightly sweaty skin of her cleavage, massaging her breasts with the palms of her hands. She nuzzled her face side to side, revelling in Harry’s soft, pillowy flesh as it gave under the weight of her presses. 

She sucked a kiss on Harry’s collarbone, Harry moaning softly and arching her neck. Louis's fingers brushed lower on Harry’s side as she squeezed, teasing over the wings of her bra. Harry laughed, bucking up against Louis's weight. Her laughter was higher and lighter than her speaking voice, much more bubbly and much less fashion model.

Louis chuckled, “What?” 

“Nothing. Just sensitive,” Harry said, still tittering giggles, her eyes sparkling as she pushed her hair off her face. Louis smirked, lowering her mouth to the side of Harry’s bra with their eyes locked. “Hey! You little—” 

Harry started laughing properly, her breasts jiggling as Louis sucked the same sensitive spot. Louis lifted her face and kissed the front of Harry’s shoulder, kissing to the centre of her chest.

“Your tits are unreal. And this.” Louis thumbed over her nipple ring, Harry sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. Harry lazily propped a hand behind her head, her other hand fitting between their bodies. “Fucking this. Why did you get this?”

“To make pretty girls like you blush.”

Louis smirked as she brushed her lips over the silver barbell. “Well, congratulations. This drove me crazy from your photo. I should have disqualified you, you filthy cheater.” She gently prodded Harry’s upper sides and Harry jumped, gasping half a laugh. “Including your tits for extra points.”

“My nipple ring got me extra points? Not my blueberry bush?”

Both laughed, Louis pinching Harry’s nipple ring through the material of her sheer, cream-coloured bra. The bra had regular straps over her shoulders, but had thinner straps running up near her collarbones. Her dark nipples were visible through the mesh, and Louis sucked her nipple as her other hand massaged her opposite breast.

“Fuck,” Harry whispered, her hand bumping into Louis's hip. Louis peered down and watched Harry rub her clit, Harry’s thighs butterflying closed and bumping Louis's legs. “You’re making me throb.”

Louis kissed down Harry’s stomach, her hands still squeezing her breasts. She thumbed her nipple ring, Harry sighing breathily and shifting under her.

“Gotta eat you out again, but you can totally continue playing with your tits.” She let her tongue slide between Harry’s lips, rubbing her thumb against her clit. The corners of her mouth quirked mischievously. “Seems you like it.”

“You’ve got nipples. You know the deal.”

“True.”

Louis teased Harry’s opening, her fingertips sinking into her wet, tight warmth. She watched as Harry unfastened her bra from the front centre clasp, the material slinking sideways as her breasts popped out. 

“Fucking shit,” Louis said, her kisses speeding up the closer she got to Harry’s middle. 

Louis ducked her head down and pressed her face square against Harry’s cunt, her lips applying pressure to her clit before she sucked it into her mouth. Harry cried out and arched, Louis watching her pinch her own nipples and twist her fingers. She sucked Harry’s clit for a long, teasing minute, using the flat of her tongue every few seconds, or easing her pressure whenever Harry’s soft sounds grew higher. 

“Fuck me, you get so wet,” Louis said, then laid a long lick from opening to clit. She prodded her tongue inside of her, flickering the tip of her tongue for the return journey to her clit. “You’re making me wet.”

Harry gasped out, “It’s so annoying sometimes. I’m always having to wash my tights because I get wet and then they’re fucked for the day.”

“What a hardship.”

Harry nudged Louis's sides with her toes. “So, are you eating or talking?”

“Mmm, yes, please.” Louis lowered her face. “Kitten’s got claws.”

“Shut—” Harry started to laugh, but her laughter was reborn as a weak moan. As Louis's tongue made slow circles, and her fingers started to pulse deeper inside, Harry’s head involuntarily arched to the left. “I...If you…”

“Tell me,” Louis murmured, squeezing Harry’s fern with her free hand. “Tell me what you like. This is meant to be a learning experience, afterall.”

“I like—”

Harry’s entire body shook as a loud, high cry was ripped from her throat. She took her glasses off and gripped the front of her hair, her other hand squeezing tight around her nipple ring.

“Ah ha,” Louis softly sang. She used her tongue to push against the side of Harry’s clit and Harry cried out again, louder, her pussy shuddering and tightening around the tips of Louis's fingers. Louis's mouth stung slightly from the sticky wetness rubbing each time she pressed her face to Harry’s cunt, but she only pushed firmer. “You like the side?”

Before Harry could answer, Louis pushed her tongue against the slippery side of Harry’s clit and pulsed relentlessly. Harry cried out, “Oh!” and bucked against her. “Y-Yeah. Yeah.” Harry’s voice grew breathier as her chest heaved. “Oh, f-fuck, yeah. Fuck, oh, fuck me.” 

Harry whimpered and squirmed as she clenched around Louis's fingers, her grip moving to the back of Louis's hair. She felt the beginnings of uncontrollable flutters start to pulse deep inside of her. Louis hummed and itched two fingers towards the front of Harry’s walls, feeling a touch higher before pushing the pads of her fingers firmly on a rougher patch of wet skin. 

“Coming, fuck, oh!” Harry arched her lower back and bucked up against Louis's tongue, her slick cunt squeezing around her fingers. She pinched her nipple ring. “Oh, fuck!” 

Louis peered up and watched Harry’s hip bones press out against her fern-inked, pale skin, her body arched and stretched. More slickness dripped onto Louis's knuckles, Harry grinding against her tongue and exhaling high, airy, moans for each grind. Louis gave her G-spot one more gentle rub and Harry whimpered, her legs falling flat on the bed.

“Sorry, that was fast. Fuck,” Harry said, panting with her eyes blissfully shut. “The side always gets me.”

“You even took off your glasses to come. Serious business.”

“Ha ha,” Harry deadpanned, her breathing still shaky. She blew a wave of hair off her face as she patted the mattress. “I told you I was super horny.” 

“I mean, you fingered yourself in a car before coming up here to get eaten out. I’m impressed.”

Harry stopped searching for her glasses and, instead, rubbed between her own legs, moaning softly. “The magic of the clit.”

“How’d I do?”

“How’d you do? How’d you do?” Harry laughed and undid her bun, itching her fingers over her scalp. “You located my G-spot like a government drone and gave my clit more attention than maybe anyone ever. I’d say it was a job well done.”

“Nice.”

“Why’d you say you needed practice again?”

Louis thought for a moment, but her mind was blank. The whimpered breathiness of Harry’s moans and the memory of her heady taste steamrolled any other thought in Louis's head besides more, more, more, please. Natasha, who? The warm smell of Harry’s skin drew her lower until she pressed her lips to her navel. 

“S’just been a while.” Louis kissed Harry’s right fern, then smiled up at her. “How about I have another go at you?”

“Yeah?” Harry leaned on her elbow, her lower abs crinkling and her collarbones hunching forward. She watched Louis suck the tips of her fingers, each suck a delicate little taste as if she had just eaten a particularly saucy rack of ribs. “Can I eat you out after that?”

“You want to?”

“Of course. I’d be game to do everything and anything with you.”

Louis kissed her other fern, running her fingertips up Harry’s side. “You mean, like, snogging and all that?” Harry held her hips to roll her onto her back, Louis giggling, “Oi!”

“I get off on tastes,” Harry said, raspy and low. Slower, she explained, “Your cunt. Your mouth.” Her eyes rose to meet Louis’s gaze. “Me and you. Mixed together.”

Louis ran her fingers through Harry’s hair. “I think you get off on everything.”

“Maybe,” Harry said while staring at her mouth. Their gazes locked, and Harry’s lips quirked. “What do you think?”

Louis rolled Harry onto her back, then pinned her wrists to the bed. “You’re not gonna get attached to me if we fool around for real, are you?”

“No more than you’re gonna get attached to me.”

They started at each other for a beat. Louis smiled slowly, lowering her face to kiss Harry’s collarbone. Harry laced her fingers between Louis's fingers, stretching her arms towards the headboard. Louis swayed higher, her breaths hotly panting over Harry’s mouth. She brushed a soft, open-mouthed kiss to Harry’s lips, Harry grinding up against her.

“What if I mess up your perfect matte lip?” Louis murmured.

“That why you didn’t wear lipstick? You subconsciously knew we’d eventually make out, even though you said you didn’t want that?”

“I’m more of a natural type.” 

“Yeah?”

Louis licked her lips. “Your cunt is better than Sephora any day.”

Harry hotly sealed their lips together, breaking their hand hold to wrap both arms around Louis’s neck. Louis pried Harry’s lips open, Harry moaning and sliding her tongue into Louis's mouth. Louis tasted tangy and felt slightly tacky, but was sweet and warm. So, so sweet and warm. Harry gripped the front of Louis's jeans, squeezing hard enough for Louis to rut against the heel of her hand. 

“Take off your pants, please,” Harry whispered.

Louis sat up with her legs straddling Harry’s bare hips. She shrugged off her long-sleeved crop top and her hair ruffled, her fringe sticking up in the front. Harry dragged her palms down Louis's chest, thumbing her tiny, hard nipples atop her pert tits. Louis smashed their lips together as Harry flicked her nipples. She pushed Harry’s shirt off her shoulders. Harry squirmed to fully remove her top and bra as Louis pulled off one of her black socks. 

“What?” Harry stretched her leg as Louis removed her other sock. “Do you like feet or something? My flatmate, Niall, sells her used socks on Ebay for extra cash, if you’re into that. I shaved my legs, but my fingernails and toenails are short, naked and boring.”

Louis snickered. “Niall can keep her socks, thanks. I’m not into it, socks just ruin the line of your legs.” Louis kissed the bottom of Harry’s foot. “I’m only looking out for you, love.”

“Is that so?”

“It is.” Louis tossed her other sock to the floor. “If we ever spoon, you can totally wear your old man grandpa socks over your quirky toes.”

“Old man grandpa socks?” Harry’s jaw dropped as she made an outraged sound that was swallowed by Louis’s lips. “They’re just black socks. My feet get cold. And—” They both giggled into another kiss. “And quirky toes? What are you on about?”

Louis said, “I’m an honest type,” and squeezed Harry’s ferns, Harry laughing and bucking upwards.

“So into this.” Harry guided Louis onto her back, ducking down to quickly suck her nipple. She nipped with her teeth. “Forever jealous you don’t have to wear a bra.”

Harry stuck her hand down the front of Louis’s pants. She gripped the front of her black underwear and curled her fingers, Louis bucking against her. She applied more pressure, rubbing her clit through the wet fabric until Louis was kicking her own jeans off, Harry hurrying to help her pull them off. The lower Louis’s jeans went, the bigger Harry’s smile became. Louis propped one leg on Harry’s shoulder with the other straight on the bed.

“What?” She rubbed herself through her underwear with three fingers, her nails short and manicured with a clear glossy polish. “What’s with the look?”

“These.” Harry bit the black strap of Louis’s cotton g-string, lifting it enough for it to slap against her skin upon release. “You.” She slid her hands underneath the straps on both sides of Louis’s soft hips, then gripped the strings and dragged them down her legs. Harry sucked a kiss to her inner thigh. “You wear thongs and stuff a lot? That’s hot.”

“I have a big arse. I feel like the more fabric I wear, the bunchier it gets. I sometimes don’t bother with underwear, to be honest.”

“That’s even hotter and you don’t have a big arse,” Harry said as she peeled her g-string off her ankles. Louis gently kicked her shoulder and Harry grinned, gripping both ankles and spreading her legs. “You’ve got an amazing arse. And these thighs are just...” Harry pressed her face to Louis’s inner thigh, squeezing both thighs as she kissed higher. Louis had a narrow waist and muscled arms, but her lower body was wider and a touch less toned. “Fuck me.” 

“Do you have a thing for legs, Harriet?”

“Your legs. Your bum. And the way your stomach goes down is, like, the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Harry grinned up at her with her chin resting on Louis’s inner thigh. “It will be an honour and a pleasure to eat you out.”

Louis grinned and ran her hand up her chest, idly stroking the front of her throat as she massaged her clit. Harry dragged her fingertips down the front of Louis’s flat stomach. She tiptoed down the plane of skin that led to her vulva, tracing over Louis’s triangle of soft brown hair. She reached her wet lips, which were small, dark rose coloured, and endearingly crinkled at the edges. 

Harry’s fingers dipped between her lips and Louis inhaled, her thighs widening. Harry circled back up to trace the outwards curve of her hips, shimmer trails of wetness drying on Louis’s skin. 

“S’like, you’re so fit,” Harry said quietly, watching her fingers travel down Louis’s inner thighs. She spread Louis’s legs open with a warm palm on each inner thigh. “But so soft.”

“You wanted to kiss me so bad, but all you’re doing is chit-chatting.”

[Track: Lil’ Kim - How Many Licks (featuring Sisqo)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dy468aoZADo)

Harry crawled up Louis’s body and flattened on top. She pushed Louis’s hand out of the way, then replaced her fingers with her own. Harry kissed her slow and hard, rubbing her fingers over Louis’s slick lips until she felt her wrinkled, slippery clit. 

Louis inhaled sharply and twisted her hips, Harry’s kisses pushing her head into the pillow. She moaned lowly into their kiss and bucked against Harry’s touch, but Harry only tongued her and massaged faster. Louis ground against Harry’s fingers as her body arched, shuddering and muttering, “Fuck,” against Harry’s lips.

“Ooh,” Harry said, laughing breathily through her coo. “You’re a squirmer, hm?” 

She kissed the front of Louis’s throat, kissing down to the bony flatness between her breasts. Harry thumbed Louis’s nipples, massaging the small handfuls before sucking a wet kiss to each nipple. Louis moaned loudly, her voice breaking as it went higher, and pushed up against her mouth. 

“Oh, shit,” Harry said as she lifted her lips. She smoothed Louis’s hair off her forehead. “Do you think your roommate can hear us? I can be more quiet. Don’t want to be rude.”

“I bought her noise-cancelling headphones for Christmas last year. She’s cool.”

Harry snuffled as she kissed down the centre of Louis’s stomach. She placed her thumbs in the hollows of Louis’s thighs and groin, then sucked on her clit while gently rubbing her thumbs. Louis’s entire body jolted.

Louis laughed, “You’re fucking evil,” and knocked the side of Harry’s head with her knee, shimmying side to side. Harry smoothed her hands up Louis’s hips, planting a strand of apologetic, smirked kisses along her lower belly. “You’re…” 

Louis’s words quieted as her legs fell open, her hand settling in the back of Harry’s hair to twirl her fingers in the loose curls. Harry tenderly lapped from slit to clit, using her tongue to nudge and circle Louis’ clit with each pass. 

Harry inhaled as she licked, then pressed her nose to the ticklish hollow beside Louis’ vulva, tilting her face enough to suck the juncture of her thigh and groin. She got a noseful of soapy, creamy warmth, Louis’ skin tawny and hairless. Louis tensed then relaxed as Harry kissed sideways, easing her way back to Louis’ clit to swirl her tongue around the small, tight nub. 

Harry licked her lips, tangy saltiness exploding on her palate. Louis exhaled quiet, needy sounds every few licks, though her silence did not worry Harry. Her clit stiffened under Harry’s tongue as wetness dribbled down between her thick arse cheeks, her lower abs stretching each time she ground upwards. 

“Ungh, fuck, Harry. That’s…” Louis panted for a moment, her head tipping back and her eyes fluttering shut. She giggled softly and wrinkled her nose, her cunt clenching as Harry thumbed inside her slit. Breathiness ran through Louis’s voice to murmur, “That’s so fucking nice, love.”

Harry’s pace as she licked and sucked was slower than Louis would usually prefer, but she never felt bored. A soft tongue that could tease with rapid-fire, pointed prods one second, then lap lazily the next minute, was never dull. Harry’s hands traveled up and down Louis’s thighs and hips; always touching, always tasting. When Harry’s fingers eased between Louis’s lips and entered her, massaging her wet walls with the same pleasant slowness, Louis started to buck faster, Harry’s forearm holding her in place.

The tightening waves of pleasure building in the centre of Louis’s body wasn’t surprising, but the speed with which that throbbing tension appeared was. Louis moaned low in her throat and tightened her grip on Harry’s hair, guiding her face faster. 

“Close?” Harry murmured, then resumed licking, putting her full lips to good use.

“Yeah. God, your tongue is long. You—” Louis gasped and arched her upper body to the side as Harry pressed on her G-spot. Harry sucked Louis’s clit and pulled outwards in a pinching motion. Louis’s legs closed with a high, shuddered cry. Harry repeated the motion over and over until she pinched her clit with her fingers, lapping at the tiny bit of skin as she used her other hand to finger her G-spot faster. Louis’s eyes flew open. “Oh, fuck, I—”

Louis went to get up and Harry hummed, pouting up at her while still sucking her clit. The uncontrollable fluttering from deep within paired with a feeling of fullness ready to release. Louis slapped her hands on the bed. 

“Fuck, Harry, my shirt, I’m gonna—” Louis’s voice went higher, her hand shaking as she shoved a shirt under her arse. “Fuck! Oh, fuck, Harry! Don’t stop, just—” Harry’s fingers pistoned in and out of her, her face pressed flush against her clit as she hungrily slurped. The pressure within Louis, deep and on the side of her inner wall, became momentarily unbearable. She let out a high squeal, her grip on Harry’s hair bordering painful, then shivered wildly. “Oh, fuck!”

Hot liquid gushed against Harry’s chin, Louis rhythmically crying out in time with the contractions of her cunt. Her lower body involuntarily ground against Harry’s mouth, Harry allowing Louis to move her head any way she pleased. Harry loosened her grip on Louis’s clit, laying smooth, easy strokes with the flat of her tongue to lap up as much of the sweet, slightly buttery smelling liquid as she could. Louis started to shudder and Harry stopped licking, instead kissing from inner thigh to inner thigh, her hands gentle on Louis’s heaving stomach.

Louis went limp on the bed, sweat shining between her breasts and dripping into her navel. Harry kissed her hip bone.

“So,” Harry said softly, kissing below Louis’s navel. “You’re a squirmer and a squirter?”

“I’m sorry,” Louis panted out, then threw an arm over her head. Her ribs and abs were accentuated with each big breath she sucked in, her nipples still hard and standing out from her small tits. “Fuck, Harry, I’m sorry I didn’t warn you. I usually can’t—I haven’t done that with another person in a while.”

“Do you hear me complaining?”

“You’re very sweet.”

Harry sucked between her thighs. “So are you.”

Louis started to laugh, but the moment of toe-curling euphoria faded. She studied the pile of clothes on her bed. “Oh, fuck, Harry. Did I…” She picked up her white crop top, dry as a bone, then looked between her spread legs. “Fuck, did I come on your shirt?”

Another lazy suck from Harry. “You did.”

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” Louis started to sit up, her belly rounding even with her abs peeking out. “I tried to grab my shirt, ‘cause I just changed the sheets and all, and I accidentally—”

“Shhh,” Harry chuckled, holding her hips. “Roll over, yeah?”

“Roll over? Why? What’s…” Despite her confusion, Louis rolled onto her stomach, Harry’s wet shirt getting caught under her groin. “Why?”

“Your body just gave us a gift,” Harry said, smoothing her hands up the backs of Louis’s thighs. Louis’s wetness had seeped from her cunt to her arse, her entire crack wet and glistening. “And I, personally, love pressies.” Harry sucked the cleft of Louis’s arse, Louis able to feel her smiling even without seeing her face. “You game?”

“Y-Yeah, yeah, yes,” Louis stuttered out. Her arsehole winked under Harry’s tongue. She buried her face in her folded arms. “Fuck,” she laughed, her cheeks clenching around Harry’s face. “Shit.”

Harry smoothed her hands over each cheek, massaging the thick muscles. “What?”

“I just…” Louis giggled, then exhaled a smooth breath, her nose wrinkling. She could hear Harry struggling not to laugh while she licked, little huffs of breath puffing over her wet skin. “I always used to laugh when I got Brazilians.”

“That why you have such light hair?”

“Yeah, I was never really hairy, but I overdid it and it never came back. Waxing my vag hurt like the devil, but the bum part always—” Her words dissolved to laughter, her arse bouncing back against Harry’s lips and Harry chuckling softer. Louis quickly quieted her laughter, humming happily as she squirmed. “The bum part always killed me. Feels good, though—Oh f-fuck.” 

Harry glanced down Louis’s body. Her legs were muscled and smooth, as if she was a regular at the gym or on the pitch. The soles of Louis' small feet wrinkled as her toes curled, her toes dainty with perfectly manicured nails in a dark slate gray polish. As her thighs twitched, a lower, breathier moan was muffled against her arm. Harry kissed her arse cheek.

“Everything good, Lou?”

“I’m—I—” Louis pinched the bridge of her nose. “Oh, G-God. Fuck, Harry. I’m attached to you.” She peered over her shoulder, her sweaty fringe stuck to her forehead. “Already.” 

Harry laughed quietly as she licked over her wet arsehole. She massaged Louis’s clit and Louis whimpered, her thighs closing around Harry’s wrist. 

“Fuck,” Louis breathed, her cunt already starting to clench as Harry massaged her sore clit. Harry’s tongue wetly lapped from end to end of her crack. “Oh, fuck, I’m gonna come. Fucking multiples.”

“Fuck, yes. Come, Lou. So fucking hot. Should I put my shirt back under you?”

Louis giggled, “Oh God,” and arched her lower back, the swipes of Harry’s tongue sending ticklish tingles through her whole body. “You’re never gonna let me hear the end of that, are you?” 

“Well, now that we’re attached and all, we’ll have to find something to talk about other than how hot we make each other.”

. . .

[Track: Jenny Owen Youngs - Hot In Herre (originally by Nelly)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwuIIsDjgZg)

“So,” Harry murmured with her hands cradling Louis’s sharp jawline. “Aren’t you glad we started snogging?”

Her voice was almost lost amidst the soothing hiss of the shower stream. She leaned down and pressed their wet lips together, Louis moaning quietly and opening her mouth to allow Harry’s gentle, tender licks. Harry pressed her lower body to Louis’s hips, Louis cradling the small of her back. 

Louis stood up on the balls of her feet, pressing a firmer kiss to Harry’s mouth. The overwhelming warmth of the shower and the internal waves of heat caused by every single thing Harry said or touched or kissed made her feel a bit light headed. 

“Maybe,” Louis exhaled, then joined their lips.

Harry smiled into their kisses and ran her hand down Louis’s front. She thumbed her nipple, her hand closing around the small roundness as Louis squeezed her arse. Harry kissed the arch of her neck, the back of Louis’s head tilting on the warm tile wall.

“Are you at least glad we took a shower?” She dragged her lips to Louis’s high cheekbone, then kissed beneath her small ear, running her fingers back through her choppy hair. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Definitely glad we...took a...a shower.” 

Louis’s reply melted into a breathy, lazy giggle. Harry’s hand fit to her vulva and she gently squeezed her, then slid her hand up her ribs to cup her breast. Her long fingers and full palm applied just enough pressure to make Louis bite her bottom lip. 

“God, you’re hot,” Louis whispered. “Get me so hot. And so...comfortable?”

“I know the feeling.” Harry smiled against her neck and thumbed her nipple one more time before stepping back, but Louis held her arse firmly. “What?” Harry pointed at her slick head of hair. Smaller, curlier hairs were matted to her hairline. “I have to rinse.”

“I suppose.”

Harry stepped under the shower stream and ran her fingers through her hair, scratching over her scalp. Louis inserted herself in front of her, lazily tracing the dark outlines of her tattoos. Harry bent enough to kiss Louis’s cheek, Louis chuckling and poking Harry’s fern. Louis picked up her razor and got down on her knees.

“What do you do for a living?” Harry asked. 

“I’m in advertising.” Louis held Harry’s ribs with her hand on the centre of a sprawling orchid tattoo. “Hold still.”

Harry watched as Louis carefully shaved the line of downy hair that ran along her inner thigh. Her eyes fluttered half shut, Louis laying a wet, slow kiss directly on her clit.

“Ah,” Harry breathed, her hips stuttering. Louis kissed her there again, sucking for a longer, more tortuous beat, and Harry moaned softly, her knees knocking inwards. She swallowed, goosebumps rising to meet each press of Louis’s lips as she kissed higher on her stomach. She rasped, “Makes sense.”

Louis stood and rinsed the razor. “Why do you ask?”

“You have a really lovely home. Your shower, especially.” Harry ran her hands over her hair one more time. “Very spa-like.”

“Aw, thanks. That’s sweet of you to say.” Louis got out and grabbed a pale blue towel. Harry turned off the water. Louis held out the towel. “Here you are.”

“Thanks, love.” 

Harry lifted both arms to dry her hair, water dripping down her long form only to be absorbed into the plush white bath mat beneath her feet. 

Louis tried to focus on drying herself off, but her gaze was glued to the wet, supple skin of Harry’s breasts as they jiggled, water dripping off her puffy nipples. When she tried to find another spot to stare at, she could only look at Harry’s bush, sopping wet and darkened, her pink lips barely visible beneath her mound of hair. Harry started to ruffle her long hair with her towel, and Louis’s eyes bounced to follow the sway of her tits. 

“Harry?”

Harry smiled as she tilted sideways. Her soft abs scrunched with the motion, her eyes bright green. “Yeah?”

“Let’s...” Louis took Harry’s towel and placed it on the counter. “Go back in.”

“Go back in? In the shower, you mean?”

“Mmm.” Louis kissed Harry’s wet collarbone and gripped the meaty flesh of her small arse. She blinked her big blue eyes up at Harry. “Wanna?”

Harry cradled her jawline. “Well, I did already ruin my lipstick.” Louis kissed her neck, walking her backwards. “And you have such posh face masques and exfoliants. How could we not go back in the shower?”

Louis opened the shower door. “Can I eat you out again?”

“Can we kiss, as well?”

“Of course.”

Harry looped an arm around Louis’s lower back and lifted her off the floor, her hand moving lower to slap Louis’s arse. Surprised laughter tumbled from Louis’s lips as she was dragged back into the warm shower stall, their lips bumping together as they giggled.

. . .

Liam peeked out of her room, listening for a moment. When she heard only silence, not even the hiss of the shower, she tiptoed out of her room. She opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of iced green tea, then cracked the top and downed a gulp. 

Laughter suddenly echoed from Louis’s bedroom hallway, followed by someone begging, “No, no, no-ohohoh, Lou!” through their bubbly laughter. Liam craned her neck towards the sound and took her phone out of her pocket, but the sound of two happy voices came closer, seemingly unharmed. 

Liam let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, hi. Cool. You’re alive.”

“Hey, babe,” Louis said with a dreamy grin. A loose [New Wave tank](https://cdn1.thehunt.com/app/public/system/note_images/7601583/note_preview/832d38733ce81191e76f9d6afe47f7f4.png) hung down to her thighs, black yoga pants clinging to her arse, her hair damp and undone. She ruffled her fringe, a hint of smooth sideboob peeking out of her tank. There was a white button-down draped over her shoulder. “We didn’t get murdered. Awesome, yeah? This is Harry, by the way. She’s fucking amazing.”

Louis’s hand was clasped with Harry’s, Harry grinning and ducking her head down while walking a step behind. Harry wore a borrowed pair of Louis’s black sweats and mismatched socks, along with a green football pinnie jersey that was loose on Louis but tight enough on Harry to showcase her braless, round tits as they bounced beneath the thin material. Her long hair was bundled in a wet high bun, her foggy glasses low on her nose.

“Hi,” Harry said, holding her hand out to Liam. They clasped hands. “So nice to meet you. I really love your flat.”

“You too, and thanks very much,” Liam said, her shock evident in both her tone and her wide eyes. She let go of Harry’s hand. “So. You’re both still…” She glanced at Louis curiously. “Hanging out?”

“Yup.” Louis took the draped shirt off her shoulder. “We’re doing a quick bit of laundry.”

“Laundry?” Zayn walked out of Liam’s bedroom. “You, Lou? I thought you only know how to drop your shit at the dry cleaners.”

“Ha ha,” Louis said with a sly smile. She swayed Harry’s arm. “Harry’s gonna show me how to do it.”

Zayn smirked, then looked to Harry. “Hey Harry, I’m Zayn.”

Harry shook her hand. “Harry. Pleasure to meet you. I like your earrings.”

“Thanks! I made them.”

“That’s sick.”

“You’re hot. Like...” Zayn looked Harry up and down. “Super hot.”

“And Z works with models all day,” Liam helpfully butted in.

“Oh! Wow.” Harry pushed her glasses higher on her nose, flushed but flattered. “Thanks so much.”

“Harry brought over fresh fruit tarts,” Louis said, squeezing Harry’s hand. “They’re on the kitchen table. Blueberry, cherry, the works.”

Zayn squinted. “Is that, like, a metaphor for you two having sex on the kitchen table? Cherry tarts on the table?”

“No, there are legitimate cherry tarts on the table,” Harry said seriously. “I made them myself.” A crooked smirk quirked her lips. “We haven’t had sex in the kitchen.”

“Yet,” Louis giggled, Harry hiding her face in Louis’s neck. “Valentine’s is just around the corner, love.” Louis grabbed a handful of candy hearts from a crystal bowl on the kitchen counter and offered one over her shoulder to Harry. Harry sucked the candy heart from her fingers, smiling as she pressed her nose to Louis’s damp hair. “I gotta think of fun things to keep you coming back with your free baked goods and exceptional tongue skills.”

“Oh God,” Liam groaned, opening the box of pastries. She bit into a blueberry tart. “Here we go.”

[Track: Beyoncé - Run the World (Girls)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBmMU_iwe6U)


	2. Giveaway Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl!RNTM take on a certain chocolate's surprise reveal at Helena's Bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a little giveaway drabble prize for [Maggie](http://disgruntledkittenface.tumblr.com/post/142864257382/ahhhhhh-haydolce-thank-you-so-much-im-dying), who requested more girl!RNTM and this scene in particular. Thank you, Maggie, for entering the Escapade giveaway! I had so much fun writing this, and thank you for letting me post online (she already got it in the mail).
> 
> Thank you to [Jess](http://whitechimes.tumblr.com) for being a quick beta! This is pretty barebones, though, so any mistakes are mine lol
> 
> Enjoy!

Louis blinked at the line stretched out the door of Helena’s Bakery, the line so long it neared the end of the block. She checked her iPhone. It was Wednesday, just as it was when she woke up curled around Harry’s middle like a territorial cat. Helena’s was an incredible, popular bakery, but why the rush on an ordinary Wednesday morning?

The line moved quickly despite its size. Louis squeezed inside. The heat of so many bodies made her unbutton the top button of her crisp white shirt, her navy blue suit jacket and skinny pencil pants stifling. 

The customers around her could not be more different. The man in front of her spoke loudly on his cell phone while the woman behind her busied herself with a small adult colouring book, the man’s speech as colourful as the woman’s quiet creations. 

Louis stretched her toes in her pointed black pumps and rolled one ankle. Usually, she was able to kick her heels off immediately upon entering the office, but Simon caught her before she could switch into the flats that lived under her desk. As she was contemplating booking a massage on her lunch, Harry popped out of the kitchen doors with a pan in each hand.

She had seen Harry a mere two hours ago when they sleepily said goodbye in front of Helena’s. The scent of Harry’s homemade sandalwood body oil, whose application had become one of Louis’ morning tasks, still lingered in her nostrils. The heat of Harry’s skin still burned the pads of her fingers. Harry’s face was freshly washed and rosy-cheeked when Louis walked her to the bakery, but the busyness of work made her bright features somehow more animated, her hair piled in a messy bun and her glasses sitting low on her nose. A pale purple scarf was wrapped around her head, but could not control the springy curls near her temples. Devil curls, Louis dubbed them.

Harry broke through Louis’ dreamy memory of their morning by standing on tiptoe and waving excitedly at her, a hint of berry lip balm still glistening on her full lips. Louis smiled, then gestured at the line.

“Wow,” she mouthed.

Harry smiled, exhausted, and wiped the back of her hand over her forehead, leaving a trail of flour behind. “I know,” she mouthed back. A customer came up to the counter. Harry offered Louis another smile before focusing on her client.

The line kept moving until Louis stood beside a row of vintage black iron cafe tables. She glanced at the framed photos mounted on the mint green walls. There were a number of neatly cut out articles, some older and tea-coloured while others looked freshly printed on crisp white paper. She smiled at a photo of Harry in the newest article, Harry in her full chef’s outfit and standing behind an army of perfect chocolates. Louis scanned the Valentine’s Day article, which featured an interview with Harry about her specialty chocolates that sold out in record time. All of her creations were popular, but a new creation called the La Louis was the breakout star of the year, and was so popular Harry had expanded the La Louis into a line of baked goods.

La Louis.

Louis squinted and read the last line of the article three times.

“Oh, um, are you, uh…”

Louis looked behind herself and blinked rapidly. “Oh, sorry!” She moved up in line and ran a rushed hand through her sleek hair, the sides buzzed and prickly. “Sorry. Distracted.”

The woman offered her a kind smile. “No worries. So early.”

“Yeah, uh…” Louis looked from the woman’s almond-shaped eyes to the article. “Have you, uh, had that? La Louis?”

“Of course. I think we all have. S’why we’re all here so early, isn’t it?”

“Why?” Louis asked slowly.

“Today is the debut of the La Louis tart.”

“I heard Chef Styles made two variations, with the flavour profile swapped,” the cell phone man said, hushed and excited, his eyes widening for every other word. “Some with chocolate mousse filling, some with sweet cherry.”

“Flavour profile?" Louis asked, looking between them. “Tarts?”

“The rumor is that Chef Styles has a lover,” the woman said secretly. “She gave an interview around Valentine’s Day and they asked if she was single, but she was very coy.”

“Very coy,” the man echoed.

Louis felt her face flush at the memory of Valentine’s Day Eve. A secret visit to Helena’s. The bite of spicy Thai lemongrass soup shared between their lips when Louis’ surprise dinner visit turned to a slow scissoring and grinding session on the pantry floor. Louis found flour in her hair for days afterwards.

“But she said she’s often inspired by her friends and family when making new recipes,” the colouring book woman said. “And suddenly, on Valentine’s Day, this incredible chocolate appears.”

“A juicy, luscious, dark chocolate covered cherry,” the man said with a pleased groan in his voice, picking up the conversation. “The dark chocolate shell is so delicate, but then when you break it, it just–” He shivered and fluttered his eyelashes. “Umph. It just gushes in your mouth. It absolutely gushes. Sticky and sweet. It’s sexy as hell. Like an orgasm in chocolate form. You feel drunk after you eat one.”

“S-Sexy?” Louis squeaked, her face most definitely red. Harry’s chocolates weren’t the only thing present in the bakery that had a habit of gushing thanks to Harry’s touch. “Orgasmic? Drunk?”

“And romantic,” the woman said on a quiet laugh. “Chef wouldn’t say who inspired it, but that it was inspired by someone very special. Now she has all sorts of cakes and cake pops and cookies and pies based on the chocolate-cherry combo. They’re delicious.”

Louis gulped as they reached the counter. Harry gave her a dimpled smirk and directed her attention to the man in front, then became busy packing a box of chocolates. Louis vaguely heard Harry’s easy banter with the customer until it was her turn at the front of the line.

“Hello, beautiful,” Harry said quietly. She smiled, her bottom lip snagged between her teeth, and leaned over the counter with her eyes on Louis’ mouth, but then stood up straight. She tucked a curl over her ear. “Lovely to see you at this time on a work day. What’s the occasion?”

“Simon wanted breakfast for the office.”

“Oh, nice.” Harry picked up a sheet of wax paper. “Croissants and pastries?”

“He actually requested something more specific.” Louis tapped her short, clear polished nails on the counter in front of a glass case. “Something that started with L.” The flush drained from Harry’s high cheekbones, her mouth dropping. “These them?” Louis practically sang her words. “La Louis?”

Harry’s lips moved without sound for a moment, her pretty face growing more and more mortified. “I...I was going to tell you, I promise.” She dropped her gaze, her glasses sliding down her nose. “I’m sorry, Lou. I’m so sorry for not telling you.”

“Hey,” Louis chuckled softly. She flattened her hand on top of Harry’s, thumbing her knuckles and stilling her jerky movements. Harry’s large eyes slid upwards to meet her gaze. “It’s fine. I...I’m not mad.” Louis shook her head and squeezed Harry’s wrist. “Not at all. Shocked? Yeah. But not mad. Never mad with you.”

Harry adjuted her glasses. “I just...I feel bad I didn’t give you notice.”

“Notice that you made a candy and borrowed my name?” Louis snorted and pulled her hand to herself. “It’s alright, love. It’s just a name. I’m not the only Louis on Earth.”

“You are to me,” Harry whispered.

They stared at each other for a long beat. Customers chattered around them and the bell on top of the door continued to tinkle. 

“Oh,” Louis said, her smile slow and tentative. Her fluttery joy became uncontrollable and a laugh escaped as she pushed her hair back with delicate fingers. “Okay.”

“And it’s...not just your name. It’s you.”

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Louis laughed, her eyes crinkled. She leaned across the counter, brought her lips close to Harry’s jawline, and murmured, “Now the greater London area knows that you get me to squirt like it’s your job.” She brushed her nose against the soft, milky skin beneath Harry’s jaw. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Harry tilted her head, her curly baby-hairs tickling Louis’ sharp cheekbone. “The, um, gush of the chocolate definitely could apply to that, but it...it was more like how I feel inside when I’m with you. Gushy.”

Then they were staring at each other again, neither speaking, only this time they were close enough to count each eyelash, to feel each other’s soft breaths. Harry’s throat bobbed, Louis’ flushed cheeks growing even warmer. Helena popped up to the register and bumped Harry with her hip. 

“Here’s some more—” Helena’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Hello, Louis! So lovely to see you, darling!”

“Hello.” Louis laughed softly as Helena pulled her across the counter into her sugar-scented embrace. Helena pecked her cheek, then kissed her other cheek even louder. “So nice to see you, too.”

Harry quickly packed up whatever pastries she could get her hands on. She placed the box on the counter. “Here you are. Don’t want you to be late for work.”

“Can I get you a cappuccino?” Helena asked, still holding Louis’ cheeks. “Latte?”

“No, thank you,” Louis said, smiling wider. “I have tea at work I can drink.”

“Wait,” the cell phone holding customer said. He pointed between Harry and Louis. “Did she just call you Louis?” Louis looked to Harry, who had her lips pursed and her brows furrowed. The man snapped his fingers and pointed at Louis. “Oh my good God. You’re Louis! You’re the Louis! Sexy as hell, drunk orgasm, want you in my mouth all the time, Louis!”

“I...am?” Louis said as a question, Harry muffling her laughter.

The woman in line behind Louis gently asked, “How do you...um…do that?”

Louis blinked at her. “Sorry, come again?”

“Yeah.” She nodded enthusiastically. “Come again.”

“Uh,” Louis droned.

“Wow, give a blog an interview months ago and this happens.” Harry quickly tied a bow around Louis’ pastry box. “Sorry about this. So sorry, Lou. Wow, shit, I’m—I’m sorry.”

“It’s nothing to be sorry about,” Louis laughed as she accepted the box. “Do you, um....Do you wanna go to hot yoga later? Simon said I can leave work early because I started so early, so we can make the afternoon class at your place.”

“Yeah! I mean”—Harry cleared her throat—“yes. That sounds lovely.”

“Cool.”

Helena whispered something in Harry’s ear with her eyes on Louis. Her expression was mischievous, and the flour that fell from her hair shimmered in the morning sunlight like fairy dust. Harry smiled but shook her head as she whispered something, then looked to Louis and said, “She made a joke about a goodbye kiss.” She squeezed Helena to her side. “A real jokester.”

“Mmhmm,” Louis said, her gaze sliding from Helena to Harry. “So, I’ll see you later?”

“For sure. I’ll cook tonight.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

“Ah, c’mere.” Louis quirked her finger and leaned over the counter. “You’ve got something on your face.”

“Yikes, I’m such a mess.” Harry wiped the back of her hand over her cheek. “I’ve made so much bread already today I think I’m turning into a walking, talking baguette.” She looked into Louis pale blue eyes, Louis’ cradling her jawline. “Did I get it? Is it fl—”

Her words trailed off, her long lashes fluttering shut as Louis’ firm, cunning lips gently guided her mouth open. Harry exhaled and their lips fit together, the hoots of the crowded bakery fading into the background as Louis’ tongue ever so softly toyed with her own, Louis’ blunt nails stroking the tender skin of her neck. Their lips broke apart and the sound in the room rushed back to her. Harry blinked blearily at Louis’ small, proud smile and licked her lips, picking up a hint of Louis’ morning tea and mint lip balm. 

“I...I thought you didn’t like PDA?” Harry murmured, sounding drunk. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Right, uh...” Louis laughed breathily and rubbed the back of her head. “I guess I’m changing my opinion. Case by case basis, you know?” She fluttered her fingers on the counter and huffed out a quick chuckle, shifting her weight from foot to foot. “I’ve also never had a chocolate named after me, but you seem to be turning me into a gushing mess, so—” Helena burst out laughing and Harry only smiled wider, Louis lifting her hands and quickly amending, “Not, like, gushing in my pants right now. No. No! I meant, like, my heart.”

Harry started to laugh, as did a few of the nearby customers. “I understand.” She handed over the box of pastries. “So...yoga later?”

Louis nodded. “Sounds good.” She leaned over the counter and pecked Harry’s lips. Harry tilted her head, letting their open lips playfully tangle until their smiles grew too wide to keep their kisses going. The tips of Harry’s fingers played in the short strands of hair near her temple, their noses rubbing. Louis glanced from Harry’s mouth to her hair, then turned away. She looked over her shoulder with crinkled eyes to say, “You’ve still got flour in your hair, Chef.”

“Same to you, love,” Harry shot back, Louis grinning and pushing out the door. “Looks good on you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say [hay](http://haydolce.tumblr.com)!


End file.
